Shawn Michaels
Shawn Michaels (mit bürgerlichem Namen Michael Shawn Hickenbottom) ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'The Showstopper' Das ehemalige DX Mitglied ist der erste World Champion der WGL, nachdem er sich gegen Kevin Nash & Triple H in einem Triple Threat durchsetzen konnte. In der Fehde zwischen Vince McMahon & Eric Bischoff war er zu Beginn auf Seiten von McMahon, allerdings zog er sich nach dem Titelgewinn aus dieser Fehde durch einen Turn gegen HHH bei Extreme Rules zurück. Den Titel verlor er beim Royal Rumble an John Cena, nachdem HHH in die Entscheidung eingriff. Anschließend fehdete er gegen seinen früheren Besten Freund HHH. Nach einer sehr persönlichen Fehde wo es am Ende auch um eine Ehe mit Stephanie McMahon ging, konnte HBK sich bei WrestleMania gegen Triple H durchsetzen und so auch Steph für sich endgültig gewinnen. Im Anschluss ließ er sich auf ein Tag Team mit Edge (Rated-HBK) ein, wo er allerdings bei Backlash in einem Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team Titelmatch seinem Partner eine Sweet Chin Music zur Entscheidung verpasste. Seit dem fehdete er gegen seinen ehemaligen Partner. Die Fehde ging phasenweise sogar soweit, dass Edge sich nicht nur über das Alter HBK’s lustig machte sondern sogar sein Gebiss bei Ebay versteigerte. Bei King of the Ring sollte es zur Entscheidung kommen, doch Michaels ließ sich auszählen. Danach prügelten sich Edge und er durch den Backstage Bereich bis hin zum Parkplatz. Dort verprügelte er Edge nach Strich und Fahden und verletzte ihn sehr schwer, als er ihn via Sweet Chin Music von einem WGL Truck in die Tiefe trat. Nach Backlash zog Michaels lieber sein eigenes Ding durch und erschien dann wann er möchte, tat was er möchte und interessierte sich nicht für die WGL Zuschauer. Shawn Michaels ist ehemaliger Hardcore Champion, nachdem er das Gold in einem Triple Threat gegen R-Truth und den Champion Batista gewinnen konnte. Nach ein paar Wochen verlor er das Gold dann an seinen ehemaligen Tag Team Partner Edge. Kurz vor Reckoning kehrte Edge dann zurück und Bischoff setzte für Reckoning ein 3 Stages of Hell Match zur endgültigen Entscheidung in dieser Fehde an. 'NWO' Im Anschluss an die Fehde trat der Heartbreak Kid der NWO, dem Stable um Kevin Nash, Scott Hall und Sean Waltman bei. Als Teil der NWO konnte er an der Seite von Kevin Nash zweimal die Tag Team Titles erringen. Beim ersten Titelgewinn, konnten sie sich gegen das Team, bestehend aus Triple H und John Cena durchsetzen. Nach knapp einem Monat verloren sie die Title jedoch an den Hünen Big Show und das Kraftpaket Mark Henry. Sie konnten sich aber im Re-Match die Tag Team Titles zurückholen. Kurze Zeit später folgte aber der Bruch zwischen dem Stable und Michaels. Er verlies die NWO, die nun zum Wolfpac MC wurde und setzte seinen Weg fürs erste alleine fort. X-Pac nahm seinen Platz an der Seite von Kevin Nash ein und wurde Teil der Tag Team Champions. 'Heart & Soul' Als Rey Mysterio bei Monday Night RAW #36 nach seinem gewonnen Match gegen Edge, von ihm und dessen Partner Sheamus mit Stühlen attackiert wurde, kam der HBK zum Ring um Rey Mysterio zu helfen. Bei der darauffolgenden Show gründeten Sie das Tag Team Heart & Soul. Bei Monday Night Raw #38, verloren Rey Mysterio und Michaels mit Christian im Main Event der Show, ein 6-Man Tag Team Match, gegen Edge, Sheamus und Chris Jericho. Trotz der Niederlage traten Heart & Soul, beim PPV Extreme Rules 2012, um die Tag Team Titles gegen Kevin Nash und Sean Waltman an. Sie konnten das Match für sich entscheiden und somit das Wolfpac entthronen. Das Re-Match gegen ein Team des Wolfpac MC folgte dann beim Royal Rumble 2013. Die Gegner waren diesmal Sean Waltman und Val Venis. Heart & Soul, kamen in Begleitung ihrer neuen Managerin Stephanie McMahon zum Ring und verloren das Match durch Disqualifikation, weil Stephanie McMahon ins Match eingriff. Die Tag Team Titles blieben trotz der Niederlage bei Heart & Soul. Beim Cyber Sunday 2013 mussten Heart & Soul ihre Tag Team Titles erneut gegen das Wolfpac MC verteidigen. Diesmal nahm jedoch Booker T den Platz von X-Pac an der Seite Val Venis ein. Das WGL-Universe wählte die Matchart und entschied sich für ein Steel Cage Match. Heart & Soul konnten in diesem Match die Tag Team Titles verteidigen, wurden nach dem Match aber von ihrer Managerin Stephanie McMahon hintergangen. Stephanie McMahon riss dabei Rey Mysterio die Maske vom Kopf und verpasste dem HBK einen Cheap Shot. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass Stephanie McMahon und X-Pac ein Paar waren, indem sie sich küssten. Auf dem letzten Teil der Road to Wrestlemania wurde Rey Mysterio vom Wolfpac MC attackiert und zog sich dabei eine Verletzung zu. Am selben Abend hatte Heart & Soul aber noch ein Match gegen das Wolfpac MC an dem Rey Mysterio nicht teilnehmen konnte. Cody Rhodes, der ebenfalls seine Differenzen mit dem Motorcycle Club hatte, sprang für ihn ein. In den folgenden Wochen entwickelte sich eine Fehde zwischen Cody Rhodes und Heart & Soul auf der einen und dem Wolfpac MC, vertreten durch Val Venis, Booker T und X-Pac auf der anderen Seite, weshalb Michael Cole für Wrestlemania 29 ein Six-Man-Tag-Team Match ansetzte. Bei diesem Match sollten sowohl die Tag Team Titles von Heart & Soul als auch der Intercontinental Title von Cody Rhodes auf dem Spiel stehen. Da Rey Mysterio nicht teilnehmen konnte, wurde daraus ein 2 on 3 Handicap Match, indem sich Rhodes & Shawn Michaels durchsetzen konnten. Bei der 50. Ausgabe von RAW, entschied Michael Cole die Tag Team Titles von Heart & Soul für vakant zu erklären. Er begründete diese Entscheidung mit der anhaltenden Verletzung von Rey Mysterio und der damit verbundenen fehlenden Freigabe. Shawn Michaels verpasste daraufhin dem GM von RAW die Sweet Chin Music. Am Ende der Show, nachdem im Main Event die neuen Tag Team Champions gekürt wurden, trat Shawn Michaels offiziell zurück und beendete somit vorerst seine WGL Karriere. 'Icon vs. Legend Part II' Beim PPV No Return 2013 wollte der HBK ein letztes Mal auftreten um sich auch von seinen Fans würdig zu verabschieden. Dabei wurde er jedoch von Raw GM Michael Cole unterbrochen, der ihm den Posten seines Assistenten anbot. HBK lehnte dieses Angebot mit einer Sweet Chin Music für Cole ab. Anschließend wurde Shawn von einer Legende unterbrochen. Hulk Hogan, The Hulkamania, kam zum Ring und forderte Shawn Michaels dazu auf ein letztes Match abzuliefern. Es sollte das Rematch des damaligen Icon vs. Legend Matches zwischen HBK und Hogan sein. HBK akzeptierte die Challenge, weshalb beide beim Summer Slam 2013 aufeinandertrafen. Stat-Updates + Finisher Shawn Michaels nutzt seine voreingestellten Signatures und einen gekauften Finisher – den Showstopper Plex (von Vorne, Fisherman Suplex 4 im Spiel) statt der Sweet Chin Music aus der Ringecke und den voreingestellten Superkick 2 (im Stehen). Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 95 hat. Privatleben Shawn Michaels heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Michael Shawn Hickenbottom und ist am 22.07.1965 in Chandler, Arizona geboren. Privat ist er mit den WGL Superstars Kevin Nash und Triple H, sowie Scott Hall und Sean Waltman befreundet. Gossip * Erster WGL World Heavyweight Champion * Newsflash Errungene Erfolge *1x World Heavyweight Title *1x Hardcore Title *3x Tag Team Titles (mit Kevin Nash und Rey Mysterio) Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni